From dusk to dawn
by Chrissy-chan2060
Summary: yay my first lemon! woot woot! Kakasaku for ya peeps! don't forget to review! Bear Hugs! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG USED FOR THIS FANFIC! if you find lines that you think belong to you i am extremely sorry, i did NOT mean to plagiarize.


From Dusk to Dawn

From Dusk to Dawn

'Happy Birthday Sakura!!' Ino shouted. Yup it was 28th of March, Sakura Haruno's 18th birthday. Sakura was in simple words, a goddess: pink hair that reached her mid-thigh, the body of Aphrodite, face of an angel and the strength of Ares, the god of war.

'Thanks guys you actually managed to surprise me after all the clues you left out.' said Sakura muttering the last part of the sentence so only she could hear.

They were at the best club Konoha had. Music blasting, people dancing and drinking, in other words having a great time. Sakura herself needed a night out after having to kill Orochimaru who had succeeded in getting into Sasuke's body. When she found out she was devastated but with time she started to accommodate with the situation.

Several hours passed and Konoha's rooky nine (except Sasuke, of course) along with Team Gai were having a great time dancing, flirting and so on. You see almost everyone had a boyfriend or a girlfriend: Ino had Shikamaru, Naruto had Hinata, Neji had Tenten, Kiba, Shino and the others were hooked up with some random local girls. Everyone besides Sakura had a certain someone in their lives.

'Hey I gotta go sit down for a while, I'm beat!' the pink haired now young woman declared making her way towards the table reserved for her and her friends. She barely sat down when:

'Hey Sakura, happy birthday.' Sakura looked up to see a mop of silver hair and a face half-covered by a mask.

'Hey Kakashi! Thanks! So you finally decided to come?' she grinned.

'Well I had to come to my favorite ex-student's birthday party don't you think?' he said while grinning back.

'I'm happy you could come' she said. Just then her favorite song, This is why I'm hot by Mims, started. 'Oh my God!! Come on Kakashi you have to dance with me!' she said while dragging him to the dance-floor.

She took him right in the middle of the crowd and started dancing.

_This is why I'm hot __2x__  
This is why __2x__ Uh  
This is why I'm hot (Uh)  
This is why I'm hot __2x__ Whoo  
This is why __2x__  
This is why I'm hot_

She was swaying her hips like a pro and Kakashi right behind her, but he wasn't giving it his all.

‚Come on Kakashi I know you can do better than that!'

_I'm hot cause I'm fly (fly)  
You ain't cause you're not (Mims)  
This is why __2x__  
This is why I'm hot __2x_

He started loosening up and began showing off his real skills.

_This is why I'm hot  
I don't gotta rap  
I can sell a mill saying nothing on the track  
I represent New York  
I got it on my back  
Niggas say that we lost it  
So I'm gonna bring it back  
I love the dirty, dirty  
'Cause niggas show me love  
The ladies start to bounce  
As soon as I hit the club  
But in the Midwest  
They love to take it slow  
So when I hit the H_

His arms sneaked to her waist bringing her closer to him.

_I watch you get it on the floor  
And if you needed it hyphy  
I take it to the Bay  
Frisco to Sac-town  
They do it everyday  
Compton to Hollywood  
As soon as I hit L.A.  
I'm in that low, low  
I do it the Cali way  
And when I hit Chi  
People say that I'm fly  
They like the way I dress they like  
(They like my) my attire move crowds from side to side  
They ask me how I do it and simply I reply..._

She could breathe his scent: he smelled like rain and forest and she found it quite arrousing.

_This is why I'm hot __2x__  
This is why __2x__ Uh  
This is why I'm hot (Uh)  
This is why I'm hot __2x__ Whoo  
This is why __2x__  
This is why I'm hot_

She smelled like cherry blossoms, naturally, he thought. She was using him like a pole while dancing. She was arousing him.

_  
I'm hot cause I'm fly (fly)  
You ain't cause you're not (Mims)  
This is why __2x__  
This is why I'm hot __2x_

She turned her back on him and started lowering seductively then slowly rising.

_This is why I'm hot  
Catch me on the block  
Every other day  
Another bitch another drop  
16 bars, 24 pop  
44 songs, nigga gimme what you got  
I'm in there driving cars  
Push 'em off the lot  
I'm into shutting stores down so I can shop  
If you need a bird I can get it chopped  
Tell me what you need you know I get 'em by the flock  
I call my homie black meet on the ave  
I hit Wash Heights with the money in the bag  
We're into big spinners  
See my pimping never dragged  
Find me with different women that you niggas never had  
For those who say they know me know I'm focused on my cream  
player you come between you'd better focus on the beam  
I keep it so mean the way you see me lean  
And when say I'm hot my nigga dis is what I mean_

He grabbed her hips and turned her to face him. He brought her closer to him, and she started grinding with him.

_This is why I'm hot __2x__  
This is why __2x__ Uh  
This is why I'm hot (Uh)  
This is why I'm hot __2x__ Whoo  
This is why __2x__  
This is why I'm hot_

_I'm hot cause I'm fly (fly)  
You ain't cause you're not (Mims)  
This is why __2x__  
This is why I'm hot __2x_

They came closer to each other dancing even more seductively.

_This is why I'm hot  
Shorty see the drop  
Ask me what I paid and I say yeah I paid a guap  
And then I hit the switch that take away the top  
So chicks 'round the way they call me cream of the crop  
They hop in the car  
I tell 'em "all aboard"  
We hit the studio they say they like how I record  
I gave you black train and I did you wrong  
So everytime I see 'em man they tell me that's their song  
They say I'm the bomb  
They love the way the charm hanging from the neck  
And compliments the arm which compliments the ear den comes the gear  
So when I hit the room the shorties stop and stare  
Den niggas start to hate rearrange their face  
Little do they know I keep 'em things by waistside  
I reply nobody gotta die  
Similar to Lil wizzy 'cause I got that fire_

Their faces were inching in, lips coming closer and closer.

_This is why I'm hot __2x__  
This is why __2x__ Uh  
This is why I'm hot (Uh)  
This is why I'm hot __2x__ Whoo  
This is why __2x__  
This is why I'm hot_

_I'm hot cause I'm fly (fly)  
You ain't cause you're not (Mims)  
This is why __2x__  
This is why I'm hot __2x_

They were almost kissing...lips a centimeter away. Suddenly Kakashi stopped.

‚Are you sure you want this? Because once I start, I won't be able to stop'

‚I'm as sure as I'll ever be' Sakura said closing the gap between them. When their lips touched, butterflies were set free in their stomaches...it was a good sign...a very good sign.

‚Why don't we take this to a more private place huh?' Kakashi said but he didn't wait for an answer as they were soon teleported in his apartment, specifically in his room.

They started kissing again, though soon Sakura stopped the kiss. Looking in his eyes, she slowly started to take his mask off. Inch by inch his gorgeous face was revealed. Once the mask was completely off, Sakura had to take a moment to get used to his appearance: perfect nose,perfect lips, perfectly sculpted features...he was perfect in all ways.

Kakashi didn't wait too long before he started ravashing her mouth again, shoving his

tongue in her mouth, both battling for dominance. He started pushing into her until her legs hit the side of the bed, making her fall on it with Kakashi on top.

‚Are you absolutely sure Sakura?' he asked looking straight into her emerald orbs, which were dark with lust...and love...

She pulled him in for another heated kiss. ‚You satisfied with the answer?' she whispered seductively in his ear. Apparently it drove Kakashi crazy because he started kissing her again with more passion than before. His hands traveled to her chest, caressing her breasts through her shirt, making Sakura moan in his mouth. Within minutes all their clothes were discharged and they were kissing again with renewed force. Her hand were creating a path on his back and chest, memorizing them while Kakashi's hand went below her abdomen and to her pleasure center. Sakura gasped then moaned when Kakashi started rubbing her clit, amazed at how wet she already was.

The pink haired goddess gained some courage so she grabbed his shaft, gently pumping it, making him groan.

After several minutes of prelude, Kakashi grabbed his throbbing member and positioned it at Sakura's opening.

‚I'm going to ask you one last time, are you sure?' he said rather hoarsely.

‚For the love of God Kakashi of course I'm ready' she replied looking at him with eyes filled with lust and passion.

With one swift movement he entered her, taking away her virginity. She gasped in pain and dug her nails in his back without drawing blood. He waited for her to get used to his size then gently started to pump into her, giving her immense pleasure. With every second his movements became more erratic, driving into her faster, harder, until she reached her peak, making her scream in pleasure. At that point, her walls tightened so hard around Kakashi's member, driving him over the edge, making him come into her, their fluids mixing.

After a minute or so, he pulled out of her, resting at her right, placing a protective hand on Sakura's waist.

‚You know that now you are mine don't you?' the shinobi asked his lover.

‚I wouldn't want it any other way' Sakura replied, a smile adorning her features. ‚I love you, Kakashi'

‚I love you too my cherry blossom' he replied, drifting into a peaceful slumber, along with his love.


End file.
